Natural Talent
by ChickenFriedFreak
Summary: Ranma's newest relative finally shows his face, and with a lot to learn. As the scope of Ranma's world is drastically altered, he will discover new powers, friends, and enemies. After all, a lot can change when one is in their natural element.
1. Chapter 1

Natural Talent

By Caspergoneviral

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, Smash Bros, or any other franchises mentioned here, they all belong to their respective owners. I do not make ANY money off of this, otherwise I wouldn't be putting it up here, would I? All I own is Nozumu Ayomi, so message me before using him, got it? Please, he's all I've got...

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, and obviously not a simple one-shot. Not only did I put an OC in here, I had the audacity to make it a crossover too! I'd like to say that my inspiration to start writing fanfictioncomes from reading Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's Yoshi Kart, one of the craziest fanfics I've ever read, as well as the first. Get ready to see some choking, because I've obviously bitten off more than I can chew. By the way, this fic takes place after the manga.

xXx

Chapter One: Nozumu Ayomi

Life. Life is always changing. If not, it would be boring since no one wants to simply survive, they want to live, and sometimes it's hard to get out of that rut, but they try anyway. When life gets boring, one ends up desiring more from life, and even if their wish is granted, one often ends up regretting how their life has changed. After all, even Superman can be beaten, all you need is kryptonite.

xXx

A young sixteen year old man, observed what lay before him and shuddered at as he recalled the events that had transpired there. Looking out to see the infamous Nerima Ward, he was amazed at that it still stood in livable condition, considering the fights this place had witnessed. Now, said man would live here too, but not as a rival, fiancé, or thief. No, his name was Nozumu Ayomi, and he would do the unthinkable. He would survive Nerima and finish high school all three years without transferring or going to a mental hospital.

Why in the world would a kid pull such a stunt? Well he didn't really have a choice. After having custody transferred to a resident of Nerima, he was given one month's time to get from Kyoto to his new residence before the police would start looking for him. Considering the fact that running away would make him seem like a coward, Nozumu took it as a challenge to improve himself as much as possible, while still making it on time.

Nozumu's speed was somewhere between Ukyo's and Shampoo's by the time he got there, but his power and stamina were sorely lacking, which was fine by him. He wasn't there to fight; his main goal was to get out of the way anytime a fight got near him. But Nozumu had a secret weapon should anyone challenge him; he had been considered a tough guy at his old school, but he knew better than to try that here. He was a decent student who wasn't exceptional.

Many people had challenged him back at his old school, and he had won every time he had been challenged. Not that it helped anywhere the school staff were concerned. His constant suspensions were one of the things that annoyed his parents most, along with his frequent detentions. He always retaliated that it was their fault he had detentions so often, because they wouldn't buy him a school uniform. They always said they had bought one, so why buy another? Maybe because hand-me downs aren't exactly an option between a brother and sister.

He knew that the next day he would find out just how bad that joint was, but for now, he needed to rest. Setting up his tent in a vacant lot, he went to sleep. In his dream, he imagined that he was a fighter good enough to give Ranma himself a challenge. He knew it would never happen, but a guy can dream, can't he? You never know what will happen in Nerima.

xXx

"ACHOO! Ugh, Someone must have been talking about me, better be on my guard." Ranma thought aloud to himself.

Ranma-chan had been having a decent day. There had been no Ryoga, no Kuno, and no Shampoo. She was glad everyone was gone on vacation without her; that meant that her rivals had followed, expecting her to go with the Tendos. She had still gotten splashed by the Ladle Lady, but that did nothing to ruin her good mood. She had decided to go for a walk, hearing snoring coming from a nearby tent, but figured it was no one important.

That was a good sign, considering how stressful the rest of her time in Nerima had been. Kuno had been as persistent as ever, Ryoga had been getting more and more depressed, causing Akane to blame her for hurting poor Ryoga's feelings as always. Ranma never really listened though, choosing instead to run before she was sent flying from Akane Airlines. The point? Life wasn't getting easier, and she deserved a break.

Many people were rivals. Many people were suitors for her or her own fiancées. No one, however, was content with just being her friend, as everyone wanted something else from her. No one was willing to give her anything she wanted, as that wasn't worth their time. Not that it was anything new to her. Sadly, it was pretty much the norm when it came to Ranma Saotome. The only things she'd ever received were the Neko-ken and her Jusenkyo Curse, which she'd definitely give back if she had any choice. Of course, she never did.

They were supposed to return the following morning at eight, so she was savoring her time alone while it lasted. She couldn't remember the last day she was in Nerima where a fight hadn't broken out and, if she were to be completely honest with herself, she was a little bored. She'd heard someone was coming over to stay with them tomorrow and hoped it wasn't a new challenger for her love or her head. You'd think they'd get tired of it. Apparently she was the only one who did. Ranma continued making her way to the ice cream shop, where she'd heard a new guy was on register duty. Not for long, she figured with a devious smirk that would have put Nabiki to shame.

xXx

All was dark, the location unknown, but the mission was crystal clear. To locate his target, and eliminate him or her. He started running. Nothing was visible for a while, but then a faint light started to glow. It kept getting brighter and brighter until he was blinded by it. Even with the odds against him, he would not surrender, not as long as others were in danger. Sparks started coursing through his body when…

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BE-CRASH!

Finally, that infernal contraption was kaput! It lasted about two weeks, a new record considering who owned it. Nozumu got up slowly in a manner akin to a bear after hibernation, his short brown hair slightly ruffled. Today was the day, and he was not happy about it. Well, time to go. Today was the day he would meet his new guardian, Genma Saotome.

xXx

Author's Note: Yes! My first chapter! What do you think so far? I bet no one can guess the secret weapon before its revealed! Hopefully you'll see a learning curve as the story continues, but for now just bear with me. If you can't, at least tell me how I can improve, but no flames please. I'm just an innocent little fanfic writer after all.


	2. Meet the Family

Author's Note:I am personally surprised that I got through one chapter and posted it, let alone have the nerve to write the second chapter as well. This is difficult to do from a phone, but I'll try. As a side note, if you wish for other points of view, let me know!  
xXx  
Ranma sat down in the living room, enjoying the silence for a moment. After all, this WAS Nerima. After a few seconds, he decided to start the wave of questions.  
"When will he get here Pops? And how long until he tries to kill me?"  
"Should be any minute. Keep away from cold water for as long as possible, we don't want to scare the little brat."  
Nabiki got up saying,"If he knows Uncle Genma there, he probably is a brat."  
"If he knows me, he probably is a man among men."  
Yeah right, Ranma thought. If he knew Pops, he probably was lucky to be alive. Of course Pops would shrug that notion off saying that if he wasn't, then why bother to fight? Then the mayhem would begin.  
"Let's hope this guy actually IS a boy when he arrives, unlike a certain baka."  
Before Ranma could respond to that insult, someone knocked on the door and promptly shifted the attention. For once, it wasn't towards him, and he was glad. So, just who was this kid?  
xXx  
Nozumu was more than a little ticked off. First some moron had yelled practically in his ear, berating his sense of direction and blaming it on some unlucky soul named Ranma. Then he had almost gotten trampled by a horde of women screaming about how some pervert kept glomping them and ALMOST felt sorry for the one being chased, but not quite. Finally some moron got punted after he tried to hit Nozumu with some type of wooden sword, shouting something about sorcerers in disguise. He just wanted to meet this 'Genma' person and get on with his life.  
At the Tendo Dojo, he knocked and waited, noticing the place looked like it was the site of a war struggle. Not that he was far off. He was answered by an old man with glasses and a gi. He also noticed the guy had REALLY let himself go.  
"Um, I'm looking for Genma Saotome, you know him?"  
"Right in front of you."  
"You're joking, right?"  
Nozumu was expecting a guy in his twenties or thirties from what his parents said. Judging from his looks, Nozumu predicted the guy was at least twice that.  
"Nope, can't you tell a great parent when you see him?"  
"Yes I can, that's why I hoped it was someone else."  
"You and me both kid."  
A boy with a pigtail about his age came to the door. Nozumu could tell that this guy was good, which meant that he'd have to avoid conflict with this guy.  
"I'm sixteen, so could you NOT call me kid? The name's Nozumu Ayomi, thank you very much."  
"Ranma Saotome, nice to meet ya."  
Nozumu took notice that Ranma seemed to be laid-back, at least on the outside.  
"Show some respect for your elders you two!"  
This guy was definitely going to be a pain in the ass.  
"Elders I show respect for, not retired sumo wrestlers."  
Ranma nodded in agreement at that opinion.  
"Ugh, another ungrateful brat. Enough about me, let's introduce you to the rest of the household."  
xXx  
Ranma was getting suspicious, which is rare considering how naive he can be. If he had said anything remotely similar to what Nozumu just had, he'd have been in the koi pond by now. Pops was up to something, and even he knew it. Everyone was gathered in the Tendo family room, waiting for what they knew would be a speech of stupid proportions, considering Genma was the speaker.  
"Everyone, I want to show you the new guy under my care. As long as he is under my care, he will take on the Saotome name. So now presenting Nozumu Saotome!"  
Ranma could tell the presentation was REALLY awkward for Nozumu, and figured Pops was getting him back for earlier. Something was bugging him though.  
"Alright Pops, what's the real reason you're making him a Saotome?"  
Pops started fidgeting nervously, obviously not expecting that question until much later.  
"Well boy, this was actually to help you. As a honorary Saotome, he can fulfill the joining of the schools if you fail."  
THAT sounded like something Pops would do. That's when Nabiki decided to give her two yen.  
"So this is to help your sorry butt get out of the engagement mess with us and Ukyo. So, what about Shampoo?"  
"Well...she never had a real claim on Ranma compared to you three and Ukyo."  
Ranma knew that wouldn't matter to Shampoo, but decided to keep his mouth shut for once.  
"Then it's settled, Ranma will fulfill one engagement, and Nozumu the other!"  
He just knew this would end badly.  
xXx  
Nozumu's day had somehow gotten worse, suddenly becoming engaged to Ranma's rejected fiancée, and now being challenged by that guy he kicked into the sky, who called himself the 'Blue Thunder'. That was the dumbest name he'd heard since Yoshiro had started calling himself the 'Flying Gorilla'. He'd almost lost that fight because he'd been laughing during most of it.  
So that was why he was in the Tendo Dojo facing a moron named Tatewaki Kuno at the moment. Ranma was to be the referee for the match. He assumed a casual stance.  
"This is an anything-goes one-on-one match. There are no illegal attacks. The fight will end when one side can no longer fight. BEGIN!"  
Kuno started a charge before getting attacked from behind with a punch meant to gauge his defenses. Kuno was knocked back a few feet, but quickly recovered and threw his wooden sword like a boomerang toward Nozumu. He jumped over it before throwing a flurry of punches at Kuno's unguarded gut before grabbing the bokken on the way back and snapping it in half. This made his opponent furious.  
"HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY SWORD?!"  
With this Kuno started dashing toward Nozumu at a speed he thought was new to the audience.  
"Look out kid!"  
Ugh, Ranma was starting to grate on his nerves, but that didn't matter now. Instead, Nozumu stopped the head-on assault with a brutal kick to the head, causing Kuno to tumble into the Dojo wall, clearly unconscious.  
"Nozumu is the winner!"  
Glad that he had stopped that nuisance, Nozumu went to the koi pond to relax after a fight like he normally does.  
"By the way, it's not 'kid', it's Nozumu. Nozumu Saotome."  
xXx  
Ranma knew that this guy had potential from what he'd seen. He also had guts worthy of a Neriman. After all, most people would have scrambled out of the way seeing that a guy who was taller, older, and crazier charging right at them, instead of delivering a knockout blow in a head-on collision. The kid did lack strength, but could handle Kuno no problem.  
Ranma headed out to the koi pond to talk to Nozumu. From what he saw, this kind of thing had happened before he got to Nerima.  
"Hey kid."  
"Hey pig-head."  
That was a name he would usually call Ryoga, not himself.  
"What do you mean pig-head?"  
"Your pigtail, duh. I won't call you that if you stop calling me kid."  
"All right mom."  
"So do you have to deal with him a lot?"  
"Yep, he's more persistent than anyone else I know."  
"Reminds me a little bit of Yoshiro from my old school in Kyoto. He was always challenging me at school. Got me suspended at least once a month. Made my parents angry that their kid was fighting, even though he didn't start them."  
"That won't happen here. There are so many fights that people would be suspended if there were no fights."  
Ranma noticed that Nozumu had held back against Kuno, and was curious of his full strength. He also saw that Nozumu had the speed to learn the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.  
"If you want, I could help you learn a new technique or two, consider it my welcoming gift to you."  
"Really? Well if Kuno there was the weakest of the bunch, I guess I'll take all that I can get."  
"For me to help you learn, I'll need to know your current limits. How about one week from today behind Furinkan High?"  
"Sounds good to me. Until then, I believe I'll survive."  
Ranma gave a light chuckle at that one. Then he heard snarling behind him. Here comes Akane, as always, to ruin the fun.  
"What are you laughing about, probably something perverted huh?"  
After the failed wedding, Ranma had tried to be nicer to Akane. She still attacked him though, and he had no idea how to stop it.  
"Of course not Akane. Why would I-"  
"LIAR! RANMA NO HENTAI!"  
Ranma waited for his free Nerima tour, but it didn't come this time. Instead, everyone in the yard gaped as Nozumu had just done the unthinkable: he had caught Akane's mallet attack with his hands and threw the weapon aside. They were in danger now.  
xXx  
Man, this girl was deluded. First she yells that Ranma was doing something perverted, then tries to pound him sky-high. Nozumu stopped her, before throwing the mallet aside. From the way Akane responded, he assumed this was a first.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
A sweat drop became visible on his head.  
"Yeeeaah. I'm the one with the problem, not the one who uses her fiancé to play whack a mole."  
"GRR! NOZUMU NO HENTAI!"  
She took another mallet out of nowhere and swung it at him. It looked like it would hit him dead-center before he swung around her and punched four points on her back, causing her to fall on her face before Nozumu tapped a point on her neck.  
"Pathetic, I disabled your limbs for a full day and your mouth for a full hour. See you guys at dinner."  
And with that, he hopped away on the rooftops, Ranma right behind him. One thing was unusual about this: why did Nozumu put a mallet splinter in his pocket?  
xXx  
Quietly following behind Nozumu, Ranma couldn't help but wonder just how bold that guy was. Two years in the Tendo home, and no one had ever went against Akane like that. He knew that Nozumu was in trouble when he got back, so he should be warned at least. Nozumu settled on the Furinkan High roof.  
"Hey Nozumu, you okay?"  
"Heh, I was worried more about you. How do you deal with that macho chick on a regular basis?"  
"You get used to it, sadly."  
"Out of the three sisters, why her? Why would you be engaged to the worst of the Tendo sisters when you could pick the other two?"  
He wished he had a choice, but this is RANMA we're talking about, he never has a choice in this.  
"To be honest, I never really had a choice. They paired us together, and the dads keep coming up with these ridiculous matchmaking schemes to get us to fall in love. All to join the schools."  
"Sounds like them. Wait a minute, this agreement says that the schools have to be joined, that's it?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Sooo that means that if you learn the Tendo style and pass it down to your kids of WHOEVER you marry, that counts as joining the schools. You don't have to marry Akane!"  
Ranma wished that was the case, but no dice.  
"I already thought of that, Nabiki would just blackmail me or find another way to force me into this."  
"Let me deal with Nabiki, you talk to the fathers, okay?"  
"Got it. If this works, how can I thank you?"  
"Remember our match next week, and I'll be good to go."  
"Deal!"  
And with that, Ranma and Nozumu started back, ready to deal with this mess for good.  
xXx  
This was a real mess. Not only had his girl and younger brother been kidnapped, all his weapons had been burned at the hands of his enemy. He had only one option: to call in help from the real world. His first contact would be his cousin:Ryoga Hibiki. After all, without his weapons, he was just a plumber. A plumber named Mario.  
Author's Notes:Shocker! Mario is Ryoga's cousin? Why did Nozumu take that splinter? All will be revealed, eventually...


End file.
